The present invention relates to a belt and buckle arrangement, and more particularly to such a belt and buckle arrangement which permits the belt to be replaceably and adjustably connected to the buckle and, which has a detachable keeper for holding the free end of the belt.
A belt is an important accessory of a suit. It is used not only as fastening means for securing pants/skirt to the waist, but also as decorative means for decorating the dress. In order to match with different dress, different belts may be used. Further, if one's waistline is changed, the belt may have to be made with additional punch holes. FIG. 1 shows a belt and buckle arrangement according to the prior art, in which the buckle comprises a frame and a tongue pivoted to the frame; the belt has a head end stitched into a loop coupled to the frame, and a loop fixedly secured thereto for holding its free end. The loop may be decorated with a logo, mark, or any special design. When the buckle and the belt are fastened together, the buckle cannot be detached from the belt for a replacement, i.e., the user cannot change the design of the belt or the buckle to fit one's dress. Further, because the loop is fixedly secured to the belt, it cannot be removed from the belt for a replacement, i.e., the user is not allowed to change the design of the loop.